


Bath Time

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bath Time, Durincest, Fluff, Kink, M/M, bathe, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili gives Fili a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Kili was laying on the bed when he heard the bedroom door open and his older brother Fili entered their shared room, limping slightly and looking worse for wear. He grinned, setting his book aside and sitting up on his elbows. He knew what ailed his brother, another grueling and merciless training session with Dwalin. They both were being put through it, but at different times so they’d learn how to not always rely on each other in the thick of battle. One would go through it for three days and the other got those three days off to ready themselves for their three days. This was Fili’s day two of the lesson, Kili winning the coin toss the day before to see who’d start first and seeing how banged up, bruised, cut up, stiff and sore the other was, he wasn’t all that excited about it and was glad he’d won the toss.

 _Prolong his agony_.

Fili unloaded his endless arsenal of weapons and stripped to just his trousers, undershirt and socks before laying himself out on the bed. Kili shifted onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the blond, his face hovering above Fili’s, a broad grin still on his face, soothing the back of his hand over Fili’s cheek.

"See Dwalin beat your ass again." Kili commented, kissing Fili’s forehead tenderly.

"I don’t have an ass left to beat after yesterday. He’s more beating a dead horse now." Fili commented back, closing his eyes to Kili’s warm lips against his throbbing skull. "I don’t think I’ll ever be able to move again." he added.

"Mmm." Kili hummed, pulling back. "Maybe I can help you feel better."

"How?" Fili asked, frowning up at his little brother.

"A bath." he replied. "You’re dirty and sweaty and you know Ma won’t let you eat dinner until you’re cleaned up and the hot water will help you relax." Kili explained.

Fili moaned, closing his eyes at the thought of a hot bath, but he shook his head. “I don’t have the energy or strength to bathe or dry.”

"Don’t you worry about any of that, Fee." Kili told him getting out of bed and pulling Fili up by the arm. "I’ll do it for you." he stirred Fili to the bathroom and started the bathtub.

When the tub was full and steaming hot, Kili helped Fili out of his remaining clothes and into the tub, letting him ease into the hot water slowly until he was sitting and reclined back with a relaxed moan. Letting Fili soak a while, Kili returned, rolling up his sleeves, grabbing a soft washcloth and the soap. He wet the cloth and soap, lathing the cloth with the soap and gently pulling Fili up to sit. Kili kissed Fili’s cheek softly and started rubbing the wet and soapy cloth across his chest in gentle circles. He washed Fili’s chest, neck and shoulders, then moved on to each of his arms. He twisted Fili carefully around, so he was facing away from him and massaged the soapy washcloth into his back and sides, washing away the sweat and dirt, while massaging sore and tense muscles.

Kili rinsed away the soap from Fili’s upper body and arms, re-lathered the washcloth and moved down to Fili’s legs, getting Fili to recline back again and lifting one leg, he washed it and then moved on to the other one. His eyes moved to Fili’s as he neared the last area to be washed, finding Fili already watching him through half lidded eyes. Kili slowly dipped his hand and washcloth into the water between Fili’s legs, Fili moaned and closing his eyes completely as Kili washed his private parts, taking a bit more time and care there than he did elsewhere. But when he finished, he rung the washcloth out, hanging it up to dry and grabbing a fresh towel for Fili to dry off with.

"Alright, your Royal Highness, bath time is over." Kili told him, pulling the plug from the drain to let the tub empty.

Fili protested and took his good ol’ time getting up and out of the tub, sighing heavily as he did. He slumped his shoulders and hung his head forward as Kili rubbed the towel over his body, drying him off head to toe and finally wrapping the towel securely around the blond’s waist.

Giving Fili a gentle push forward, Kili turned to cleaning up the tub and bathroom, while Fili laid back down on their bed and by the time Kili was done in the bathroom he found Fili out cold. He laughed, covering him up so he wouldn’t catch a cold laying there in just a towel and kissed his lips, gently.

"Sleep well, my King." he whispered, brushing his fingers through Fili’s damp hair with a fond smile on his lips.


End file.
